


Christmas Party humbug

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are having a Christmas Party. Sherlock is getting distracted by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party humbug

‘Sherlock, are still in your PJ’s?’ John said walking in arms full of grocery bags.

‘Hmph’ was all Sherlock said sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

‘Sherlock’ John put down all his groceries and looked angry ‘you do know we’re having a Christmas party tonight right?’

Sherlock looked up ‘Is that tonight?’

‘Oh Sherlock, yes tonight, so hurry up, there’s lots to be done’

‘I don’t want to’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t feel like a party’

‘Sherlock It’s almost Christmas and all our friends are coming!’

‘Have you bought out the whole store?’ Sherlock said pointing at the groceries on the kitchen counter.

‘We need a lot for a lot of people Sherlock of course I bought a lot’

‘That must have cost a fortune!’

‘Yes Scrooge it was more than usual, now hurry up and get dressed’

‘You know how I feel about Christmas’ Sherlock said sulking.

‘I do but you’ll see it will be a lovely party with friends and family. Come on Sherlock, please, for me?’ John walked over to Sherlock and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Sherlock got up slowly and sighed. ‘Fine’ he said walking over to the bathroom to take a shower.

‘It’s going to be lovely you’ll see!’ John said.

‘Bah humbug’ Sherlock mumbled.

Sherlock took his time to shower and dress himself. When he walked back into the living room the smell of Christmas pudding and cakes met him.  
He saw John with a red face slaving over the stove, apron on, rolled up sleeves making a batter for this or that. Sherlock had no idea of how to cook anything other than maybe an egg. He stood there watching for a while, smiling at the sight of John playing house.  
John looked up to see Sherlock standing there watching. ‘Make yourself useful will you Sherlock?’ he said.

‘Sure, what can I do to help’ Sherlock walked over and pulled John close kissing some batter of John’s cheek.

‘Not that anyway, silly’ John laughed ‘we don’t have time for that’

‘We just have to make time’ Sherlock said in a very low voice ‘you never looked sexier than you do now’

‘I can’t imagine, I’m a mess’

‘Maybe that’s why; I like messes’ Sherlock kissed John and pulled him close.

A knock on the door and a ‘Hello, gosh it smells delicious already’ made them stop.  
John walked over to the door while Sherlock wiped the batter of his suit.

‘Molly!’ John spoke rather loud ‘You’re already here!’

‘I thought I’d come early to help out’ Molly said and whispered ‘I know Sherlock doesn’t like parties very much so I thought you might need some help’

‘Very thoughtful Molly’ John nodded.

Sherlock looked if he was representable and walked out into the living room ‘Molly!’ he said with a smile.

‘Hello Sherlock’ Molly smiled a shy smile.

‘Come to help have you?’

‘I did yes’ Molly handed John a bag ‘I brought you some eggnog’

‘Oh great thanks I haven’t had time to make some!’

‘I’ll start clearing the room here a bit’ Sherlock said. John gave him a thankful smile and went to the kitchen again.

‘How is he today?’ Molly asked John.

‘Not bad really’ John said.

Molly helped John in the kitchen and Sherlock did his thing in the living room.

‘John shouldn’t you get dressed now?’ Sherlock asked after a while.

‘Oh bloody hell, it is getting late, yes I should’

‘Molly, maybe you should go over to Mrs H. to see if she needs any help?’ Sherlock asked ‘We can get ready here in time’

‘Oh, right, sure…’ Molly looked at the both of them and nodded ‘I’ll see you in half an hour’

John walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and when he came out he saw Sherlock standing there in the bedroom.

‘Sherlock, what are you doing? Where’s Molly?’

‘She’s with Mrs H. Now shut up and come over here’

‘But Sherlock the guests are coming in half an hour, the party…’

‘John, I swear, if you don’t come here right now, I’m walking stark naked downstairs to Mrs H. and cancel this damn party’

John started giggling ‘I’d love to see you do that’

Sherlock started kissing John’s neck. ‘Or maybe I’d like this better’ he mumbled.

‘Sssh’ Sherlock whispered ‘don’t talk just kiss me’

‘I like how this Christmas Party starts’ John softly said.

‘Bah humbug’ Sherlock mumbled before kissing John again.


End file.
